


Astroglide

by lalejandra



Category: lotrips
Genre: Anal Sex, Gen, Transformative Works Welcome, sex advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-10
Updated: 2004-08-10
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: Billy knew he was a bit tied down compared to Dom, but there was inappropriate conversation and then there wasreallyinappropriate conversation.





	Astroglide

Billy should have guessed when he took his beer from Sean's table (where, naturally, the conversation swung between acting theory -- which was really blokes pretending like they were that awful one from that horrible show, the At The Actors Studio -- and footie) over to Dom and Elijah's baby sister, with the horrible bleaching job. Almost green it was, like what happened to his sis that one time.

Dom was saying. "Go to a chemist's -- one who doesn't know you, like, and just ask for the -- " and then he stopped when he saw Billy was there and said, "Bills! Hiya!"and really. Really that was it, really Billy should have known something was up; he generally had a better Dom radar than that.

*

It was coming back from the mens, and hearing Hannah say, "But doesn't it hurt?" and Dom replied with, "Yah, the _first_ time. And maybe you'll have to -- well, it feels weird, is all. But it's worth it. Just keep practicing."

Billy knew he was a bit tied down compared to Dom, but there was inappropriate conversation and then there was _really_ inappropriate conversation.

*

"You can't _do_ things like that, Dom," said Billy on the way home. "Really, you just can't."

"She's _Doodle's_ baby sister, Billy. What was I supposed to do?" Dom had this way of looking and sounding innocent no matter what he'd been doing, of making absolutely anything sound logical. It was the same as his way of smelling like cigarettes no matter what he'd been doing.

*

"And she had _Astroglide_!" yelled Elijah. Billy's head jerked up from his chest, and he blinked his eyes fast to get all the crumbly sleep-bits out of them.

"What?" he asked and cleared his throat.

"I said, SHE HAD ASTROGLIDE!"

The girl at Elijah's feet -- a new one, with pretty brown hair and a large, flat nose, glared at him. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Billy noted that Dom was not looking at them, but at the opposite wall.

*

"Sblomie, I told you -- "

Dom cut him off in an intense whisper. "Bills, could you imagine if she used _soap_? At least she wasn't trying it on with one of the Fellowship, you know? At least it was just her finger -- and -- "

"Dominic." Billy stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. He tucked the rest of his sandwich back into the wax wrapped, and slipped it into his pocket, then rubbed his eyes. "Dominic," he said again, and Dom stilled. "You can't just go about giving sex advice to fifteen year old girls."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not proper. That's why she has Lij."

Dom scoffed. "Lij couldn't give sex advice to dolphins."

Billy snickered. "I bet Flipper gave him some interesting tips, though."

  



End file.
